


Domestic Enjoltaire Short

by CourfeyROCKS



Category: les mis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyROCKS/pseuds/CourfeyROCKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is stressed, and isn't thinking very straight. Grantaire decides to help him out and give him some affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Enjoltaire Short

**Author's Note:**

> Why are almost all of my stories about these two.  
> Why.

Enjolras sat at a table at home. He was currently feeling frenzied, stress slowly overcoming him. Everything seemed to become more difficult lately. The day of the rebellion would soon come, and his thought process was becoming more and more frazzled. He wanted what was best for everyone, but there were so many options to consider, he just ended up blanking out on what to do altogether.

“Enjolras!” Grantaire opened the door and smiled. He walked over, sitting down beside him. “And how are you doing tonight? You certainly don’t look like you got kicked in the face by a horse.” 

“I’m not up for it tonight Grantaire.” 

“You want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“…No.” Enjolras admitted.

“Come sit down on my lap then.” He opened his arms wide and accepted Enjolras as he moved over to sit on his lap. Grantaire held him, lightly petting his hair. “Enjolras.”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” 

“Love you too.” He put his arms around his neck. Enjolras was already tired, and being held by Grantaire didn’t fix that. It made it worse, and Enjolras ended up falling asleep him. This resulted in Grantaire having to carry him to bed.


End file.
